Not A Flower
by meikka
Summary: genderswap. mostly following the original, bit of change obviously to accomidate the male rapunzel,and of course, Boy/Boy. but yar. thats about it. eventual slash? dependant upon reviews. please enjoy.
1. Introduction

Now, I know most of you are thinking, "WTF, that destroys the whole point of the story!" but to me, Rapunzel is about love between a lost royal heir, and the charming man who saved her. Now tangled was hilarious, but I got to thinking after seeing my brother flaunt around the house in my old bikini, what if Rapunzel was a dude? (my brother has really long blonde hair btw, in case you wonder about the connection. Maybe later I will do a female of a female Flynn.

Warnings: so far, only the obvious gender swap.

ON WITH THE SHOW! Cough, cough, no more yelling or ranting for me. At least for today…

* * *

Once upon a time, in a far away land, there lived a happy kingdom, where a king and queen ruled the land. The queen became terribly ill and died. The end.

No, that would be a damn life, as my part would not have even begun yet. As you should know, that terribly ill queen, is my mom. Well, soon to be.

The king, so worried for his queen, sent many men far and wide, to search for a cure. the only one he could think of was the safely guarded golden flower, on the land of the witch. Some say she needed it for magic, others that she used to hold the souls of her prisoners. All the king knew was that its healing properties would safe his wife. He should have looked into it more.

Finally, after a long hard search, a team of thirty men had brought back the flower. Well, it was thirty, and now only one man made it back. He was rewarded and knighted, and the queen was healed. What none of them knew was that the flower, when ingested, made for a hell of an aphrodisiac. Well, they did always want a child, and that's where I come in. the queen had a beautiful baby boy, that had the shiniest golden hair, and looked a bit like a girl. But doesn't comment on that or I'll break your nose.

Where was i? oh ya, beautiful baby boy –me, that the witch knew was rightfully hers. She could not survive without the flowers de-aging properties, but when she tried to steal but a single lock of the childs hair, the hair turned brown and stopped growing. Losing all magical properties. So she kidnapped the child, and locked the child away with her in a tower, hidden from the world, and raised the child as her own. Naming him flower, the most retarded name for a boy. Eventually she gave in and renamed me, not a whole lot better, bu enough so to feel more unique. My name is Rapunzel.

* * *

So? Not too bad, right? Im gona post more, bu I gotta go to work in like ten minutes, and still gotta get dressed. Yikes! please review, flames are accepted as they keep me so nice and warm. Or come visist my profile, I like friends. With love, mikka.


	2. chapter 1

Im so happy, in just a couple hours, I got two reviews and over 50 veiws! Im so estatic, I got the ideas for a few more chapters, although I can only say I will be posting one or two today, its draining to sit infront of a laptop and type. So I love you both 13overload13 and DisneyPrincess for the reviews. I would also like to ask who wants to continue in Rapunzel's POV, who wants to alternate with Flynn, and who wants me to continue the fic from a naritive POV? Im gonna continue in the naritive now, but will do the next chapter in whatever is voted on most that day.

* * *

The sun was gleaming thought the leaves of a beautiful clearing, to where a large tower stood, shining off the bricks all the way up to the multiple windows near the top. Being no doors, most would assume said tower was uninhabited, inaccessible, and would look no further into the matter. If they were even able to find the tower in the first place. Hidden from all sides by large stone walls, and many hanging vines, the tower was completely hidden from the world. Only the sun and moon were able to see the beautiful tower.

Inside the tower was more than most would expect, meaning living people. Well, a person and a chameleon, But living beings none the less. The walls were all painted a multitude of colours, giving the stories of the life of who lived there. Everywhere one would look, they would see hair, beautiful golden hair that if followed, and followed, and followed, would lead to the head of a young man. On such a sunny, bright day, said young man with such long golden hair, was everywhere at once, cleaning, and painting, playing, and entertaining himself with the chameleon. He even sang the entire time he went.

The man, barely on the edge of his teens, had a sweet voice, which carried all around the tower, but never past the windows. His face was round, with the clearest of complexions. His eyes were soft and round, taking up much of his face, but somehow not looking stupidly huge, but suiting him fine. The colour was that of the most beautiful green, emerald, dark forests, nothing used could describe the orbs.

He wore a long flowing shirt, white, that was only baggy enough to not give hints to the fact that he was indeed a man. On top of the shirt he wore a purple vest, as baggy as the shirt under it. His body was lean, so baggy clothing was easy to find for the man. His pants were a tan colour, which flared at the ends, where they reached his mid-calves. Quite often, the chameleon he lived in the tower with would crawl up onto his shoulder or head, perching, or hiding in his long hair.

Only after the man had cleaned the whole house, which was spotless to start with already, and brushed out his long hair, did a figure appear in the clearing. A woman, with mid-length curly black hair, looking to be about forty years old, came closer and closer to the tower. Standing under the largest window, she smiled, and yelled to the top of the tower "Rapunzel darling, mummy's home"

Immediately, a long line of golden hair looped over the hook at the top, and dropped to her feet. Wrapping it around her foot, she waited to be hoisted to the top. The young man at the top pulled and pulled, using his weight and gravity to help bring the woman to him. As she finally reached the window and stepped inside, the only comment she made the smiling, out of breath man before here was "darling, you ought to get more exercise, that took longer than usual." Patting him on the cheek, she passed him and went further into the living area.

The young man just smiled, and followed his mother, only inquiring toward what she would make them both for dinner. He had not a care in the world; he had never seen the world past his beautiful tower, none of the world but the sun, moon, and the lights that only appeared on his fast approaching birthday.

* * *

So? Good? bad? Ugly? Should I stop here? I like question makes? No. but reviews would be nice. They make me post faster, this is an example of that. And for any of you wondering, yes, we are working on "stupidly slow love 2" I dunno what its gonna be called, comment on that as to what you think. With all my love, Mikka


	3. Chapter 3

I know, I did get a request to do the next t in Flynn's POV, and although I was planning on apologizing and getting more back-story on Rapunzel, this now sounds pretty good. So thanks crazyreader95 for the lead-up inspiration. Sorry it's late though btw…

On with the show!

* * *

At a small orphanage, deep in the woo- well I guess actually that the size depends on how you view small… at an orphanage at deep in the woods, only slightly larger than a cabin, resided well over twenty abandoned children. Most of whom were boys.

In this orphanage, only one woman and one man reside to care for the over amounts of kids. The woman, being infertile, loved her job. Her husband, seeing as his wife was so happy, dealt with it. She would care for the children, and he would provide.

But there is one person in particular at this orphanage that mattered a lot. This boy was born to a noble woman, an illegitimate child. She had not realized she had become pregnant till it was too late. In a desperate plea, she contacted the orphanage, and donated much money, with promises of more for her secret to be kept. She then spent her last months of pregnancy at the cabin, and birthed a baby boy before leaving the next morning.

The woman held true on her promise, even sending clothing for the children sometimes. But part of the deal was that her baby never knows who she is. The couple who ran the orphanage had no care for this; they treated the kid like all the others- with lots of love and care- and even named him themselves. That now stunning young man would be moi, Flynn rider, better known at this point as Eugene.

* * *

Running and running as fast as I could, my heart ready to beat out of my chest, I ducked and dodged swiftly though the foliage, by now well known land to me. Suddenly, hearing crunching of leaves coming closer, I ducked behind a fallen tree. Silence. Trying to silently even out my breathing, I dared not move from where I sat. Just as I was thinking it was safe to move-

"Boo!" was yelled behind me as a length of brown-ish fringe hung over into my face, the hair not belonging to me. I jumped, and inevitably knocked my head on this chin, as he had craned his head down over the log to see me.

We both fell back, laughing and moaning, Alex holding his sore chin, and me my head. "Don't do that you dolt!" I yelled, and punched him in a playful manner, leaning away to dodge his fist.

"you're the one that got scared and jumped like a girl" Alex, my only friend at the orphanage, was dark brown shaggy hair, cut similarly to my own, and was wearing some clothing way too wide for him. But that was expected, the guy was a year younger, but a head taller then myself, and way too thin to be normal.

"Well, how about it's a tie than?" I tried to negotiate, wanting to be free of our deal; it was awkward after all…

He looked at me with a sneer, the kind that said 'you really think I'm that dumb?' and in his best matter-of-fact voice "nope, I found you, and for the third time. Own up Eugene!" I flinched at the name, remembering all the times I tried to tell him, I don't want to be Eugene, I'm Flynn now. Deciding to dispute it later, I stood, and with all the pride I had, dropped my pants. Alex moved onto his knees, to get a better look, as his reward.

I still remember earlier that day, when he came to me crying about the other guys saying he had a small thing. I had tried to comfort him, but the only thing that came to my mind was, 'they cant say that, mine is bigger than there's, and I'm sure since your so tall, yours and mine are similar sizes' I only wished to become invisible ad take back what I said as he looked at me with puppy eyes and asked 'really? Can I see?'

Damn it, I tried to tell him it wasn't necessary, but he bet me something I never loose at. Hide and seek. I though I was safe, but no-lady luck hate me, and somehow Alex managed to find me three times in a row.

So here I stand, with my pants around my knees, with a boy starring straight at my groin. And hey, I am not totally innocent, I hear the older boys talking, and know this probably would be deemed as gay. And I can't even say it was just something I did when I was young, being fourteen.

It was defiantly strange though, having someone look so intently at me, I felt warm, I could tell that some blood had rushed to my cheeks. And to my mortification, I started to become hard. Only me. I mean rea- "Eugene, you were right, yours is only a bit bigger than mine, but, is the whole thing where it moves and… you know, is that normal?" Alex looked at my inquisitively, "that only happens to me in the mornings, and I thought it was weird, is it?"

I kind of faltered, sitting, forgetting that my pants were down, and ignoring the fact that he was still looking at my junk. "Yeah, it means you're a man. The other guys say that they happen all the time, like, randomly. And I even overheard some ways to stop it." Starting t feel uncomfortable, I pulled my pants up, leaving the strings undone. "Things like cold water, I tried that, it worked. Oh, and think of someone really ugly, that helps too. The last one is to-umm, rub it. I haven't really tried that, but apparently it feels good. Although it's a private thing, and your supposed to do it alone." That was really the only reason I hadn't yet, living in an orphanage, I shared a room with all the boys, fourteen to eighteen, leaving no room for privacy.

"Want to try it now?" Alex looked at me innocently again, and I did a double take, not sure I heard him right. "I mean, we are best friends, and I have already seen it, it would only be fare if you saw mine…" he trailed off, obviously realizing the implications of what he had sudgested. I kind of coughed, and thought. I was still up, and I know it's uncomfortable to walk in such a state.

"I guess so, cant be that bad I guess to share my first try" he smiled up at me, and settled back to watch, as I dropped my pants again, and made myself comfortable on the forest grass. Slowly, I reached toward my length, and gripped it as I would to pee. Wow, that was different when it was hard. I pulled on it, stroking it upwards, the skin rubbing pleasant, but burning. "ahhk- I think something is wrong" I told Alex, who still watched in amazement. "Like when you rub your hands together and they get warm"

He thought for a moment then looked at my eyes and said "well, why don't you cool it down? Rub spit on your hand" made sense to me; don't know why I hadn't thought that. I spit a generous glob on to my right hand, and touched it to my length, moaning at the cool liquid.

"that works" I said as I slowly started moving my had up and down, watching as a bit of white liquid started pooling at the top. I anted to know what it was, but couldn't stop there, it felt too good. Panting, I added my other hand, and moved faster, the clumsy rhythm making my warmer and warmer until finally I could stand it no longer. Suddenly I was engulfed in a white light, moaning really loudly. I came back to myself to find streaks of the stuff that had only dripped out to have shot out and now be dripping from my thighs.

Alex was flushed as I was, and looking down, I guessed he had decided to try as well, but through his pants? "You okay buddy?" I asked, noticing as he moved his hand from his covered groin undid his ants and looked inside.

"I think so," he said while inspecting his pants "but there is some white stuff in my pants, I thought I peed myself-" he cut off there, realizing I have the same stuff on me as well.

"I think tonight I will listen in and try to find out what this stuff is" I said as I scooped a bit with my finger off my thigh. It was creamy, and on further inspection, smelt like nothing. I looked up and saw Alex with his fingers in his mouth. "What are you doing?" I asked cautiously

He removed his fingers from his mouth, and made a gesture towards my thighs "it's not that bad actually. Not the best, but I just had to try"

Curiously, I took the small amount I had gathered on my finger, and brought it to my mouth, very tenitivly, my tongue met the appendage, and I recoiled slightly. Very salty, and kind of bitter. That made sense though, Alex did love salty food.

We both laughed, and joked around as we got cleaned up, whipping as much as we could off with leaves. We then slowly strolled back the orphanage, arms around each others waists like brothers, agreeing to do that again sometime, as it was so fun. Who knows, maybe we would help each other with it sometimes.

* * *

Ok, i'm done for a bit. Sorry if you don't like it. And Alex is my own character. Don't worry, he won't be here for long (unless you want him to be?) but I forgot to tell you guys, "I do not own tangled or any of the characters from the movie" there, I'm good now. And reviews would be greatly appreciated.

But btw, I only recently realized you guys my see me as a review whore. I'm not D: I just need to know If you liked it, if I don't know, will continue to write crap, when you guys mite have feet fetishes, i'm I could be all like, 'there wearing socks' if anything I write in unpleasing, tell me!


End file.
